


BTS DIARY

by proseisarose



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Beyond the scene, ami - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Theories, bts has taken over my life, plain and simple, this is just theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proseisarose/pseuds/proseisarose
Summary: just- just theories. Chapters in no particular order. Mind-boggling. Help me sort this out in the comments. Can't promise this is going to make any sense. My thoughts on BTS theories!





	BTS DIARY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BTS & ARMY](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BTS+%26+ARMY).



'Ello! Welcome to proseisarose's BTS diary, where I will be talking B T S. That is the sole purpose of this diary, I'm afraid. I'm not even ashamed about it. This was just a natural progression of events. Loving BTS leads to this. SInce it's a diary my musings here are kinda personal at times. I'm just organizing my thoughts so yesh. Read at your own risk. If you want to skip my cheesy "How I discovered BTS" story, click next chapter ;)

* * *

*** ~~record scratch sound~~ * *FREEZE FRAME* YEP THAT'S ME, SCREAMING BEHIND THE COMPUTER SCREEN, WAVING MY IMAGINARY ARMY BOMB, STREAMING BTS' NEW HIT, FAKE LOVE, FOR THE 1 ZILLIONTH TIME. HOW DID I GET TO THIS POINT, YOU ASK? WELL...**

 It's true. I've never been a fan like this before. I've never been a _fangirl_ before. I've never been the type of girl to really be that _into_ a celebrity's life. Sure, I follow my favorite artists on social media and listen to their music, but once a music video is over... life goes on. "Maybe I'll add the song to my playlist and listen to it on shuffle." But the connection BTS has with ARMY is like one I have never seen and felt before. It feels like family and friends you have yet to meet. So yeah, that's what BTS means to me. I feel so _excited_ and _happy_   and _content_ watching bangtan and their silly antics. 

Before I discovered BTS in December of 2017, I was hearing their name literally everywhere. In comments sections under my favorite youtube videos, under my favorite webtoon comics- just everywhere. I vacantly remember watching a kpop video a looooong while back and not being interested in the slightest... That was the first time I _watched_ a kpop video but I was _introduced_ to kpop by nigahiga's "Who's It Gonna Be" video. I think this is actually pretty educational for the world of kpop xD. It explained everything to me, from the start.

I remember jokingly calling myself a kpooper after that video and scrolling down into the comments to see the name "BTS" pop up all over the place. At the time, I had no idea BTS was a kpop group, so I didn't get nigahiga's little inside joke about "behind the scenes" until much, much later. 

...

flash forward months later, and I was STILL seeing BTS' name everywhere I went. I'm just minding my own business reading webtoons and then- BAM. I hear about them _yet again_. It was constant buzz at this point. It was impossible to ignore so I was really taking notice of this and added "look up BTS' on the never-ending list of things to do. But I never got around to it.

...

It was nearing the end of 2017. My Grandma was watching the AMAs in the living room and I wasn't really paying attention. I happened to be at the right place at the right time to hear the words "BTS" be shouted from the tv stand and see some of their brilliant performance on stage. I remember thinking "So this is BTS." and then continuing on with whatever I was doing. I made another mental note to check them out but didn't get around to it until days later.

...

I was all alone one night and bored. I had chores to do but I didn't want to do them (we all know that feeling), so I was just lazing around, procrastinating on the couch. I was browsing through youtube without anything to watch. All of a sudden, I decided to finally do what I've been holding off. On a whim, without fully knowing what I was getting into, I searched 'BTS' in the youtube searchbar and watched the first video that showed up in the search results. Back then, that was 'DNA'. [F/N: what was your first song?]

 

 The whole entire song is a flirt that never ends. It was like... love at first sight? I didn't know any of their names at the time but heck was I just instantly smitten. I kinda like... stopped thinking.. my jaw dropped and I stared wide-eyed at the screen. I watched the whole thing, speechless. I was blown away once again when I watched it with subtitles. Lines like "Don't worry love, all of this is not a coincidence~ cuz we're the ones who found the destiny~" and "From the day of the universe's creation and on, through the infinite centuries and on". It spoke of eternal, never-ending love.

The message of the song was so captivating to me. Which is odd, because if you were to ask me what I thought about love songs, I would vehemently say I was sick of hearing them over and over again. I remember complaining to my mum once that music was annoying when it was all about love and sex. But this song has an entirely different feel to it- and NO, before you say it, it's not because the boys are really cute (they are but that's not completely it). It's just that... BTS is known for making music that sounds sincere and doesn't have that "manufactured formula" that the music industry has unfortunately become.

Fast forward a few months later and I know their names, I've watched every single mv (before I didn't know that m/v stood for Music Video), and I watched all their bangtan bombs and vllives(the ones that are free anyway). ALL OF THEM. 

honestly, every single member sparkles to me, from the very beginning. They are so beautiful, like angels. Anyway, you guys already know what I'm talking about. 

 **Kim Namjoon**  
**Kim Seokjin**  
**Min Yoongi**  
**Jung Hoseok**  
**Park Jimin**  
**Kim Taehyung**  
**Jeon Jungkook**  
**BTS!!**

They're all so hardworking and talented. They deserve the world. I love them so much. That's why this diary is dedicated to them. I'm really going to be digging deep, trying my best to tie everything together, because I want to know what Bighit, Lumpens, and BTS is trying to tell us too. My theories are probably going to deviate a little from the widely-accepted theory. And as always, I think it's always crucial to note that, BTS' music belongs to everyone and it means so much to so many people. Every song means something different the more you listen to it. So: **there's really no one single meaning to each song** \- It would be ludicrous to impose that on someone. My thinking and my theories are probably going to be different from yours and that's okay. The important thing is to enjoy the music that brought us all together. Sometimes (most times) complicated theories are unnecessary. So don't take this too TOO seriously lol. Let's just enjoy BTS and their music together, fooreever.

 

If you're willing to take this fangirl/fanboy ride with me into timelines, theories, and borderline obsession- click next chapter ;)


End file.
